Dream Scapes
by charlibubble
Summary: Post 'CSI on Fire' no real spoilers. Modges :)


**A/N: DearSweetPapercut said I couldn't do Modges smut...**

**and apparently when Morgan and Hodges talk about being limber and passion in one episode there is only one place you can take that... ;) enjoy - reviews are loved.**  
**Charli xx**

The room was dark apart from the flickering light from the TV casting an eerie glow over them. The curtains were drawn blocking out the outside world as they settled into their cocoon. Morgan casually slid into the space beside him, dressed in baby pink PJ's and offensively fluffy socks.

She smiled, holding a massive bowl of popcorn in her hands, waving it under his nose as she waited for him to start the movie. This had become their routine. Twice a week, at least, they curled up on the sofa, shut out the world and watched movies until exhaustion set in and they said their goodbye's.

Hodges shook his head, refusing her offer of popcorn and receiving a frown in return.

"You love popcorn" She protested, tossing a handful in her mouth.

"I'm watching my figure" He deadpanned with a raised eyebrow, challenging her to comment.

She smiled at him with her eye roll, taking a kernel between her fingers and pressing it against his firmly closed lips. He did eventually relent, realising that Morgan's stubborn streak would always get the better of him.

"Did you know that popcorn kernels can fly up to 3 feet in the air when being popped" He remarked, delving his hand into the bowl and ignoring the victorious smile Morgan sent him.

"That's not very high" She responded, clearly unimpressed with his popcorn knowledge.

"I'd like to see you jump 3 feet in the air" He argued.

"I bet you would" Morgan smiled, quirking a playful smile in his direction.

Hodges faltered for a second, steeling his nerve and scanning his memory banks for more useless popcorn facts. Something that would actually impress her.

"OK...The world's largest popcorn ball was created by volunteers in Iowa in 2009. It weighed 5,000 lbs, stood over 8 ft. tall. How's that for impressive?" He leaned back in his seat, feeling very proud of himself.

"Is this one of your 'Many Passions' David?" She mocked, tossing a kernel at his head and stretching out her legs on the sofa in front of her and relaxing her body against him "Building popcorn balls is not cool"

"I do not build popcorn balls" He scoffed "I was merely astonishing you with my factual knowledge"

Morgan rolled her eyes, a handful of popcorn hovering under her chin. The light from the TV reflected in her clear blue eyes like a mirror, he was momentarily enchanted until he was faced with his own reflection staring back at him.

"Oh I'm astonished alright. Bet your popcorn knowledge gets you all the girls..."

"It's not popcorn knowledge that gets me companions...it's my knowledge in general... I'm smarter than most people"

"Are you really?" Morgan twisted her position so that she was facing him directly, crossing her legs under her and placing the popcorn onto his lap with a curiously shocked expression.

Hodges nodded, oblivious to her amusement at his lack of modesty "I would say I am..."

"Would anyone but you and your mother say you are?" She smirked, tying her hair in a knot behind her head taking little care to make it look tidy.

It was one of the things he admired about her most, her lack of vanity despite her beauty was one of her major selling points.

"Have I not helped crack some of your cases?" He argued, taking a handful of popcorn and tossing it in his mouth one kernel at a time, studying each mushroomed shape like there was some kind of hidden truth to its form. Morgan rolled her eyes again, hitting his hand and causing his handful to shower all over his face, a laugh bubbling from her pink lips before she could stop it.

"Your analysis may have been somewhat helpful...sometimes..." She muttered non-commitally, glancing at him with wide angelic eyes as he picked popcorn off his shirt and tossed them in her direction. A kernel settled gently in her hair, sitting there proudly, un-noticed by her.

"Would you be able to survive without me?" He asked, his hand almost involuntarily moving towards her hair. He half expected to retrieve the offending popcorn and sheepishly show it to her when she flinched from his touch but to his surprise she closed her eyes and leaned towards his hand, forcing his touch against her cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly across her soft, pale skin wondering if silk would even measure up to how it felt under his fingertips.

Her eyes flickered open, stunning him for a moment as she held his eye contact. He could feel his heart start to pound spectacularly fast against his chest, the breaths he heaved in seemed to vanish on his lips as he looked deep into her eyes and drew the honesty from her lips.

"I don't think I would..." She whispered, the words becoming stardust in the air as the space between them rapidly disappeared.

Her lips were so soft against his. Her hand slowly snaked around the back of his neck as her fingers laced through his hair. Hodges found himself tracing a gentle pattern with his fingertips across her back not daring to venture anywhere he wasn't invited.

Morgan pulled him closer to her body, leaning forwards and dancing her lips hungrily across his. He was overwhelmed by sensations his entire body alive with reactions to hers. His lungs constricting, his heart racing, his brain collecting scraps of moments and storing them as precious memories. He would forever hold the taste of her lips and the scent of her skin in his heart, he would always consider her skin the softest thing he had ever touched, he would hear the echo of her sigh's in his dreams for the rest of his life and yet sirens were sounding in the deepest recess of his mind. Muffled at first, just a mere annoyance as he continued to respond to her kisses until he could ignore it no longer. He leaned away from her, his eyes darting over her apologetically as she frowned in confusion.

"I...maybe we should...think about this" He muttered breathlessly.

"What is there to think about" She smiled, her hands reaching for him again.

"We...we shouldn't do this" He continued, not exactly sure where the words came from or what they meant. In truth he wanted to surrender to her more than anything but he was plagued with a logical mind, a mind that always considered the consequences of his actions, a mind that had often made him lose things he held very dear because he was afraid of taking a risk. The memories of his fond farewell to Wendy swamped him all at once. She had grown tired of waiting for him, she had lost hope that he would finally progress their non-relationship but he had been happily suspended in limbo. Risking nothing but gaining nothing. Could he continue to convince himself he was truly happy living that life when someone like Morgan was willing to lay her heart on the line for him?

He was well aware just how far out of his league she was. Morgan was incredibly beautiful, not to mention funny, gentle, kind-hearted and loving. Women like her very rarely gave him the benefit of a sideways glance and here she was giving him everything and asking nothing in return.

"Will you relax?" She smiled, her slender fingers wrapping around the buttons on his shirt. "What's the worst that could happen?"

The cold air of the room hit his exposed chest as he pushed back against the armrest of the sofa. Morgan carefully gauged his reactions before leaning against him and drawing a gentle hand from his face, to his neck, to his chest. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for the honesty in his protests but he knew he couldn't offer her that. There was no honesty in his desire to slow things down, only fear.

His arms wrapped around her, his entire body willing him to stop fighting her advances. In one swift movement she had removed her top, returning to his lips almost instantaneously yet leaving him stunned by the feeling of her skin under his hands. She was cold to the touch, a shiver of sympathy winding up his spine as he followed the curve of her spine, counting each vertebrae as a method of internal control

His touch was light and she responded to it by arching her back and letting a heavy sigh find the air through her lips. There was fire in her eyes, desire like nothing he'd ever witnessed before. She pulled his shirt from his shoulders, running her hands across his arms and chest her tongue moistening her lips. Hodges followed suit, methodically drawing his hands up the plains of her back and across her shoulders. He hesitated as he found the lacy material of her bra, unsure how he should proceed.

In all honesty he was genuinely terrified. He didn't dare breathe for fear of somehow shattering the fragile moment they had found themselves in. Morgan sensed his fear, his trembling hands whispering across her skin enough indication for her. She carefully closed her hand around his, sliding one strap slowly from her shoulder while holding his eye.

He pressed his lips cautiously onto her collarbone, following the delicate curve of her shoulder and relishing the way her hands brushed across his bare back. He somehow found himself hovering over her as she lay stretched out on the sofa, their kisses evaporating in the heat of their bodies.

Her legs wrapped around him, pressing his body tight against hers and leaving no room for negotiation. His pants lay discarded on the floor, every scrap of dignity he pretended to have was long forgotten as he lost himself inside his fantasies.

She moved against him making his legs tremble as he fought to control a rhythm. A sheen of sweat covered her body, the light bouncing off her curves as they moved together. The soft texture of fur floated across his back making his pause to rethink his situation, realising she still wore her fluffy bedsock's. With an unamused eye roll he pushed himself away with his elbows.

"You're still wearing the socks" He remarked, admiring the fact that she wore little else.

"Yeah so...we're busy" She purred, reaching out to him with an almost growl.

"I can't take you seriously with those socks on Morgan" He muttered into her neck, brushing his teeth lightly over the skin and making her tilt her hips against him.

"Do you want me to take them off?" She whispered, the playful smile almost audible on her lips.

A hand colliding angrily with his arm snapped him back to life. He frowned, the haze of sleep clouding his vision and confusing his position as he realised he was indeed on her sofa although unlike the heady fantasies of his slumber they were merely watching a movie. Her feet rested comfortably on his lap, his hand absent mindedly kneading her fluffy sock.

"Do you want me to take them off?" She repeated, only this time less than a sexual growl and more of a genuinely confused request.

"Why...why would I want you to do that?" He questioned, clearing his throat to dispel the heavy tension coursing through his bloodstream.

"You just said you can't take me seriously with these sock's" She smiled "were you talking in your sleep?"

Hodges sat upright "I wasn't asleep" He muttered.

"Oh please" She teased "You've been out of it for more than 20 minutes. One minute we're talking about popcorn and your apparent superior intelligence and the next your drooling all over my hair and missing all the good stuff"

She nodded towards the TV, the end credits beginning to roll. He wondered when the lines between fantasy and reality had been crossed. Morgan took the now empty popcorn bowl from the coffee table and wandered over to the counter.

"You're right about one thing though.." He remarked as he watched her hips sway and her hair cascade down her back as she released the knot.

"Oh yeah?" Morgan smiled, strolling back towards him and twisting a finger round the button of his shirt. She pulled him close, sending waves of electricity casting all over him as her lips met his and he was reminded of just how wonderful she tasted. "What's that?"

Hodges ran his hands across the fabric covering her back, noticing immediately it lacked the lace obstacle it had before as he met her eye. "I am superiorly intelligent"


End file.
